Quest Phillips Phillips
Quest Phillips is A Good User Alies/Good Users/Friends; Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Mufasa, Simba, Nala, Timon and Pumbaa, Kion, Bunga, Beshte, Ono, Fuli, Kiara the Lion, Kuzco, Star Butterfly, Pacha, Kronk, Ariel, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, DJ Lance Rock, Boris, Doris, Arthur, Buster, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Bugs Bunny, Lola Bunny, Porky Pig, Pepe Le Pew, Daffy Duck, Tweety Bird, Foghorn Leghorn, Road Runner, Tom The Cat, Jerry The Mouse, Spike Bulldog, Tyke The Dog, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Minnie Mouse, Daisy Duck, Pluto, Max Goof, Joy, Sadness, Fear, Anger, Disgust, Bing Bong, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, Arlo, Spot, Remy the Rat, Lightning McQueen, Mater, Doc Hudson, Sally, The KIng, Marlin, Nemo, Dory, Gill, Bloat, Mr. Ray, Hank The Octopus, Bailey the Beluga Whale, Destiny The Whale shark, Flik, Atta, Mike Wazowski, Sulley, Boo (Monsters, Inc), Ren and Stimpy, Batman, Robin, Superman, Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy, Starfire, Spongebob Squarepants, Gary The Snail, Patrick Star, Squidward, Mr. Krabs, Sandy Cheeks, Mrs. Puff, Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack, Spike the Dragon, Flash Sentry, Sunset Shimmer, Sci-Twi, Starlight Glimmer, Discord, Mushu, Mulan, Boris and Doris, Vampirina aka Vee, Junior The Stork, Tuilp (Storks), Oh (Home), Tip, Tip's Mom, Jasmine, WALL-E, EVE, M-O, Goby, Molly, Gil, Deema, Oona, Nonny, Bubble Puppy, Manny, Sid, Diego, Scrat, Timmy Turner, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, Sparky The Fairy Dog, Lincoln Loud, Tommy Pickles, Dil Pickles, Phil and Lil, Chuckie, Kimi, Gru, Swiper The Fox, Flint Lockwood, Shrek, Donkey, Princess Fiona, Puss In Boots, Nature Cat, Hal, Daisy, Squeeks, Po (Kung fu Panda), Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, Skipper, Kowaski, Rico, Private, King Julien, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Danny Phantom, Dudley Puppy, Danny (Cats Don't Dance), Alex KImble, FunTime Gamer74, Jack Loves Disneyland, Ethan The Railfanner, Micheal The Vyond Guy, and PigGoatBannnaCricketYesTheOogielovesNo Eneimes/Bad Users/Villians; Jeff 171, Nerry Marin, Luke Roll, Strawberry Shortcake Rules Est 1999, Spongebob Mom UTTP, Spongebob Dad UTTP, Jeffy, SML Shrek, SML Remy, Little Bill, Caillou, Classic Caillou, Dora, Boots, Mojo Jojo, Mayor Shelbourne, Katnip the Cat, Herman the Mouse, Angelica Pickles, Mr. Pickles, Snaptrap, Scar, Janja, Duckman, Rabbit (Winnie The Pooh), Plankton, Baby Shows Yes Teenage Shows No, Phil (The Nutshack), Chester V, Alligators (Little Golden Book Land), Pickle and Peanut, Howie (Almost Naked Animals), Evil Sherman, My Haters, Sterling (Cars 3), Lord Tirek, Cozy Glow, Dragon (Bubble Guppies), Chester V's Holograms, Ren (Adult Party Cartoon), Stimpy (Adult Party Cartoon), Color Monster (Bubble Guppies), Robin (Teen Titans Go), Butch The Cat, Scrappy-Doo, Elmer Fudd, Wile E Coyote, Yosesmite Sam, Tai Lung, Lord Shen, Kai, Kai-Lan, Lord Farquaad, Fairy Godmother (Shrek 2), Shenzi Banzai and Ed, Dark Danny, Chris McLean, Team Rocket, El Macho, Sugar (Total Drama), Ronald The Cat, Super Why, Joey Nigro, Captain Gutt, The Dazzlings, Midnight Sparkle, Demon Sunset Shimmer, Wallflower Blush, KIng Sombra, Professor Calamitous, Queen Chrysalis, Diamond Tiara, Nightmare Moon, Bubble Bass, Evil Spongebob, Evil Bugs Bunny, Evil Mickey Mouse, Joker, The Penguin, Lex Luthor, Slade (Teen Titans), Sid Phillips, Scud (Toy Story), Chick Hicks, Jackson Storm, Hopper, Randall Boogs, Mr. Waternoose, King Candy/Turbo, and Prince Hans Likes: SpongeBob SquarePants, Non Baby Shows, Non Baby Movies, Heroes, Good Users, Super Heroes, The Fairly Oddparents, Jimmy Neutron, Danny Phantom, My Life as a Teenage Robot, Rugrats, Ren and Stimpy, Hey Arnold, Rocko's Modern Life, The Angry Beavers, The Loud House, TUFF Puppy, Blue's Clues, Blue's Room, Bubble Guppies, Arthur, Dora Gets Grounded, Caillou Gets Grounded, Teen Titans Go Villains, Teen Titans, Cyberchase, Doki, Crashbox, A Little Curious, Happliy Ever After Fairy Tales for Every Child, Toy Story, Cars, Finding Nemo, A Bugs Life, Monsters Inc, Ratatouille, WALL-E, Up, The Incredibles, Brave, Inside Out, Coco, The Good Dinosaur, Mickey Mouse, Winnie the Pooh, Disney Princess, Pixar, Frozen, Wreck It Ralph, Bolt, Big Hero 6, Moana, Zootopia, Tangled, Meet the Robinsons, Aladdin, The Lion King, Beauty and the Beast, The Aristocats, The Jungle Book, Rabbit Gets Grounded, The Little Mermaid, Swiper The Fox, Little Golden Book Land, Golden Books, Golden Book Video Killers, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, Robin Hood, Peter Pan, Peppa Pig Gets Grounded, Boj Gets Grounded, Disney Villains Gets Grounded, Plankton Gets Grounded, SpongeBob Gets Ungrounded, D.W Gets Grounded, Angelica Pickles Gets Grounded, Bambi, Shrek and Nature Cat are Awesome Dora and Teen Titans Go Sucks, Flower Girl, Funtimegamer74, Michael the Vyond Guy, Jack Loves Disneyland, Pucca, Mutant Po, Nicknetwork, Ethan the Railfanner, PJ Masks, The Lion Guard, Vampirina, Phineas and Ferb, Kim Possible, Gravity Falls, The Emperor's New Groove, The Emperor's New School, Mulan, Cats Don't Dance, Home on the Range, Lilo And Stitch, Lilo and stitch The Series, House Of Mouse, Mary Poppins, The Little Mermaid (TV Series), GoAnimate/Vyond, YouTube, Google, Amazon.Com, Dayton, Houston (formerly), Ohio, Disney, Disneyland, Disney World, Legoland, Christmas, Halloween, Thanksgiving, Easter, Birthday, School, PlayStation, Xbox, Nintendo, Nickelodeon, Hanna-Barbera, Disney Channel, Cartoon Network, Hasbro, Nicktoons, The Fresh Beat Band, Fresh Beat Band of Spies, Sunny Day, Top Wing, Lizzie McGuire, Hannah Montana, McGee and Me, All Grown Up, Rocket Power, ChalkZone, Space Jam, Tom And Jerry, Looney Tunes, Dexter's Laboratory, Johnny Bravo, The Powerpuff Girls, Cow and Chicken, I am Weasel, My Little Pony, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, Littlest Pet Shop, Transformers, Turbo Fast, Shrek, Madagascar, Kung Fu Panda, How to train your dragon, The Croods, Chicken Run, Rise of the Guardians, Minions, Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, DC Comics, Spiderman, Hulk, Captain America, Iron Man, Guardians of the Galaxy, Black Panther, Marvel, Scooby-Doo, The Flintstones, The Jetsons, Yogi Bear, Top Cat, Nature Cat, The Cat in the Hat, Super Mario, Sonic the Hedgehog, Donkey Kong, Pac-Man, Gallavants, Snorks, Smurfs, Storks, Sailor Moon, Wikipedia, Wikia, The Krusty Krab, Canterlot High School, Pokemon, iPhone, Google Play, Math, Science, Computer, Taco Bell, Burger King, McDonald's, KFC, Jack in the box, Wendy's, Little Caesars, Cici's Pizza, Dr Pepper, Pepsi, Sprite, Coca Cola, Water, Milk, Mr Peabody and Sherman, Turbo, Male and Female Villains feels Screaming of Scared, Getting Defeated, Sad, Crying, Flattened, Runs Away of Screaming, Shocked, Worried, Angry, Mad, Scared, Getting Arrested by Cops and Guards, Getting Tide Up, Getting Grounded by Parents, Heroes and Good Users, and Getting F at School, Male Heroes Feels Crying, Screaming, Sad, Hurts, Dazzed, Dizzy, Unconscious, Dead, Depressed, and Getting Kidnapped, Bumping into the Walls, Chased by Villains, Monsters, Ghosts, and Bad Guys, Arrested, Fall Down, and Wet (except SpongeBob SquarePants, Scooby-Doo, Madagascar, and Bubble Guppies), Male and Female Heroes Feels Happy, Angry, Mad, and Laughing, Male Heroes Feels Shocked, Scared, Worried, Nervous and Fear (except Bubble Guppies) and Female Heroes Feels Shocked, Scared, Worried and Fear (except Bubble Guppies, My Little Pony, Equestria Girls, Arthur, Cyberchase, BrianPop Jr, Wild Kratts, A Pup Named Scooby-Doo, VeggieTales, Sunny Day, Postcards of Buster, and Fresh Beat Band of Spies) Dislikes: Duckman, Dora The Explorer, Pickle and Peanut, Teen Titans Go, Baby Shows and Baby Movies (Except for the ones that He likes), Super Noobs, Johnny Test, Super Why, Disney Villains, Villains, Higglytown Heroes, Live Corp, Male and Female Villains feels Happy, Smile, and Joy, Female Heroes Feels Crying, Screaming, Hurts, Dazzed, Depressed, Sick, Flattened, Dead, Unconscious, Getting Kidnapped, Bumping into the Walls, Gets Wet, Getting Chased by Villains, Monsters, and Bad Guys, Getting Arrested, and Getting Stuck by Quicksand, Pixar Villains, Bad Users, SpongeBob Gets Grounded, Jeff 171, Nerry Marin, Houston TX, Ketchup and Mustard, Flu Shots, Dora Gets Ungrounded, Bubble Guppies Gets Grounded, My Little Pony Villains (except Sunset Shimmer, Discord, Starlight Glimmer, Tempest Shadow, Grubber, Gilda, and Babs Seed), Sausage Party, DreamWorks Villains (except General Mandible), Plankton, Doodlebob, Wormy, The Storm King, Herman and Katnip, Dennis (The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie), Flying Dutchman, Burger Beard, The Tattletale Strangler, Bubble Bass, Antz, The Emoji Movie, Peter Rabbit (2018 live action film), Chester V, Plankton Gets Ungrounded, Elmer Fudd, Wile E Coyote, Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh), D.W, Dora and Friends into the city, Winx Club, Peppa Pig, Harry and his Bucket Full of Dinosaurs, Handy Manny, Care Bears, Wow Wow Wubbzy, Team Umizoomi, Team Rocket, Joker, SpongeBob Villains, Scooby-Doo Villains, Phantom Virus, Max (Scooby-Doo), Bill McLemore, Dracula (Scooby-Doo), Grim Creeper (Scooby-Doo), Ranger Knudson, Ed Bighead, King K. Rool, Klump, Bubble Guppies Villains, The Witch (Bubble Guppies), Queen Chrysalis, Nightmare Moon, Midnight Sparkle, Demon Sunset Shimmer, Demon Snips and Snails, Queen Beryl, Hacker (Cyberchase), Ronald (Nature Cat), The Wild (2006 Disney film), Hopper, Randall Boogs, Mr. Waternoose, Superman 64, Max (Cats Don't Dance), Arthur Gets Grounded, Timmy Turner Gets Grounded, Scooby-Doo Gets Grounded, Mario Gets Grounded, Sonic Gets Grounded, Swiper Gets Grounded, Equestria Girls Gets Grounded, Sunset Shimmer Gets Grounded, Elsa Gets Grounded, Flint Lockwood Gets Grounded, Caillou Gets Ungrounded, Disney Princess Gets Grounded, Twilight Sparkle Gets Grounded, The Dazzlings Gets Ungrounded, Starlight Glimmer Gets Grounded, TTGMineCraftBoy37, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, Diesel Busters, Block 13, Nick Jr, Disney Junior, PBS Kids, Playhouse Disney, Joey Nigro, Strawberry Shortcake, Strawberry Shortcake Gets Ungrounded, Evil Strawberry Shortcake Gets Grounded, Jangles The Clown, Thunderclap (The Good Dinosaur), Lucy Van Pelt, The Oogieloves, Sid and Stinky, Sid Phillips, Stinky Pete, Lotso, Butterbean's Cafe, Chef (Trolls), Danny Phantom Villains, Vicky, Denzel Crocker, Francis (Fairly Oddparents), Fairly Oddparents Villains, Janja, Shenzi Banzai and Ed, Yzma, Ursula, Shan Yu, Ni Hao, Kai-Lan, Yo Gabba Gabba, Tai Lung, Makunga, Dave (Penguins of Madagascar), Captain Chantel Dubois, Lord Farquaad, The Fairy Godmother (Shrek), The Dazzlings, Principal Cinch, Gene (Wreck It Ralph), King Candy, Turbo (Wreck It Ralph), Lex Luther, Captain Gantu, La Sombra, King Sombra, Sid Fishy, Darla Dimple, Darla Sherman, Evil Sherman, El Macho, Chick Hicks, Syndrome, Gaston, Mayor Shelbourne, Scar, Charles Muntz, Gallaxhar, Titan (Megamind), Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood, Dinosaur Train, Wallykazam, Shaggy and Scooby-Doo get a clue, Be Cool, Scooby-Doo!, The Powerpuff Girls for 2016, Ben 10 for 2016 or 2017, Uncle Grandpa, Fanboy and Chum Chum, Breadwinners, Sanjay and Craig, The Problem Solerz, Hot Diggedy Demon, PONY.MOV, Chum Bucket, Ren and Stimpy Adult Party Cartoon, Robot Chicken, Dumped (SpongeBob Episode), Epic Fails (Equestria Girls Short Episode), Blue's Sad Day (Blue's Clues Episode), Tickle U, SpongeBob You're Fired (SpongeBob SquarePants Episode), Wormy (SpongeBob Episode), G-Force, Smile HD and Cupcakes HD, Misterdavey, Luke Gartell aka Luke Roll, Rabbit UTTP, AUTO (WALL-E), Go Diego Go, Trixie Lulamoon, You is Dumb SpongeBob SquarePants Male Heroes Feels Crying, Screaming, Sad, Hurts, Faints, Fell Down of Screaming, Sobbing, Cold, Bawling, Depressed, Sick, Flattened, Getting Arrested, Getting Tide Up, Wet, and Kidnapped, Getting Chased by Villains, Monsters, Angry Mob, and Bad Guys, Trapped Giant Glass Fish Bowl, and Locked in Cage, Scooby-Doo Male Heroes Feels Screaming, Faints, Unconscious, Dead, Sad, Crying, Flattened, Cold, Sick, Bawling, Sobbing, Depressed, Hurts, Fell Down Of Screaming, Getting Chased by Villains, Monsters, Bad Guys, Ghosts, Goblins and Robots, Saying Oh, No!, and Getting Tide Up, Wet, and Arrested, Sushi Pack Male Heroes Feels Crying and Sobbing, Madagascar/Penguins of Madagascar Male Heroes Feels Crying, Sad, Faints, Screaming, Hurts, Flattened, Depressed, Sick, Dead, Unconscious, Fell Down of Screaming, Tranquilizer Darts Shoots Alex, Melman, Marty, Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, Private, King Juilen and The Cops, Getting Trapped in Crates, Getting Wet, and Getting Chased by Angry Mob, Train, Villains, Monsters and Bad Guys and Bubble Guppies Male Heroes Feels Crying, Sobbing, Sad, Screaming, Hurts, Depressed, Shocked, Scared, Worried, Fear, Nervous, Sick, Cold, Faints, Unconscious, Dead, Pulls Gil's Hair, Getting Wet, Getting Chased By Bad Guys, Cow, Giant Mother Clam, Seagulls, and Villains, Getting Stuck by Tree, Marshmallows, Peanut Butter, and Bubble Gum, and Saying Oh, No! Uh-oh!, Oh My!, Oh My Gosh!, and NOOOOOOOO!!!! Category:Bubble Guppies fans Category:Scooby Doo fans Category:Spongebob Squarepants fans Category:Blue's Clues fans Category:The Fairly OddParents fans Category:Heroes Category:Good Users Category:Duckman's enemies Category:Duckman Haters Category:My Little Pony fans Category:Warner Bros. Fans Category:Sunset Shimmer’s Friends Category:Hanna-Barbera fans Category:Nick Jr. haters Category:Nickelodeon Fans Category:Disney lovers Category:Disney Junior haters Category:Mickey Mouse fans Category:Mickey Mouse Clubhouse haters Category:Be Cool Scooby Doo haters Category:Teen Titans fans Category:Teen Titans Go! haters Category:Chalkzone fans Category:Antz haters Category:Lizzie McGuire Fans Category:McGee and Me Fans Category:Pixar Fans Category:Dora haters Category:Breadwinners haters Category:Jimmy Neutron fans Category:Bing Bong's allies Category:Reggie's allies Category:The Save-Ums' allies Category:Video Brinquedo haters Category:Cartoon Network Fans Category:Hasbro fans Category:Little Bill haters Category:The Dazzlings's enemies Category:Angelica Pickles' enemies Category:Cars fans Category:Toy Story fans Category:Finding Nemo fans Category:Monsters, Inc. fans Category:Inside Out fans Category:Meet the Robinsons Fans Category:Bolt Fans Category:Frozen fans Category:Wreck It Ralph fans Category:The Emoji Movie haters Category:The Wiggles haters Category:The wild thornberrys fans Category:Good males Category:Male Characters Category:Johnny Test's enemies Category:Johnny Test haters Category:Johnny Bravo fans Category:Dexter's Laboratory fans Category:The Powerpuff girls fans Category:The Powerpuff girls (reboot) haters Category:Ben 10 fans Category:PAW Patrol Haters Category:Team Umizoomi haters Category:My life as a teenage robot fans Category:Team Rocket's Enemies Category:Pokemon Fans Category:Storks fans Category:Shrek fans Category:Madagascar fans Category:How to Train Your Dragon fans Category:Looney Tunes fans Category:Tom and Jerry fans Category:VeggieTales fans Category:VeggieTales in the House Haters Category:Over The Hedge fans Category:Porn haters Category:Elmo's enemies Category:Non Troublemakers Category:The Lion Guard fans Category:The Lion King fans Category:BabyFirst TV haters Category:Disney fans Category:Oogieloves haters Category:Mia and Me haters Category:MrEmperorCJ's allies Category:MrEmperorCJ’s protectors Category:Characters Voiced by James Category:Characters Voiced by Eric Category:Goober and the Ghost Chasers haters Category:Wordgirl Haters